1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display field, and more particularly to a curved liquid crystal display panel and a curved liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the development of technology, curved liquid crystal display devices appear. The curved liquid crystal display devices have better visual experience effect, and thus they are widely utilized. Currently, in a manufacturing process of a curved liquid crystal display device, a display device with a flat structure is manufactured firstly. Then, the curved liquid crystal display device is produced by curving the display device with the flat structure.
A conventional curved liquid crystal display device comprises a curved color filter substrate 11, a curved array substrate 12, and a liquid crystal layer. The liquid crystal layer is disposed between the curved color filter 11 and the array substrate 12. Specific structures of the curved color filter substrate 11 and the curved array substrate 12 are shown in the upper part of FIG. 1.
As shown in the lower part of FIG. 1, a black matrix 112 and color filter photoresists 111 are disposed on the curved color filter substrate 11. The curved array substrate 12 is disposed corresponding to the curved color filter substrate 11 and has pixel electrodes 121 and data lines 122 disposed thereon.
In a flat state, the pixel electrodes 121 of the curved array substrate 12 are disposed corresponding to the color filter photoresists 111 of the curved color filter substrate 11. However, the color filter substrate 11 misaligns with the array substrate 12 during a curved process.
When a curved extent is large, the curved color filter substrate 11 moves relatively to the array substrate 12. The color filter photoresists 111 in a curved position misalign with the pixel electrodes in a corresponding position, and thus a color shift phenomenon occurs. When display device is further curved, a displacement between the color filter substrate 11 and the array substrate 12 is increasing. Two adjacent ones of the color filter photoresists 111 might be shifted to the data lines 122. Since an electric field near the data lines 122 drives liquid crystals to rotate, the light leakage phenomenon occurs.
Consequently, there is a need to provide a curved liquid crystal display panel and a curved liquid crystal display device for solving the above-mentioned problems in the prior art.